1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector and more particularly to an electrical connector with a spacer which is mechanically retained to an insulative housing of the electrical connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Chinese patent No. 201570629U, published on Sep. 1, 2010, discloses an electrical connector including an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts retained in the insulative housing, a spacer mounted to the insulative housing and a shield shell enclosing the insulative housing. The insulative housing includes a body portion and a tongue extending forwardly from the body portion. The spacer has a plurality of through holes passing therethrough. The contacts include a first group of contacts having a plurality of first contacts, and a second group of contacts located under the first group of contacts and having a plurality of second contacts. The first contact includes a first retaining portion retained in the insulative housing, a first extending portion extending downwardly and vertically from a rear of the first retaining portion and into the through hole, and a first soldering portion extending downwardly from the first extending portion and extending out of the through hole downwardly. The second contact includes a second retaining portion retained in the insulative housing, a second extending portion extending downwardly from the retaining portion and into the through hole of the spacer and a second soldering portion extending downwardly from the second extending portion and out of the spacer. The first extending portions are arranged adjacent to the second extending portions. As this result, the heavy cross-talk between the first and second extending portion may occure the data transmission.
So, an improved connector is needed.